


Mammia Mia but in Rivain

by dictatoroffandoms



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dictatoroffandoms/pseuds/dictatoroffandoms
Summary: Merrill and Isabela are getting married. There will of course be love, drama, and tragedy. Heavily inspired by ABBA and the movie  this wedding fic will hopefully live up to be an "absolutely hilarious, rousing and joyous celebration."





	1. Prologue- I Have a Dream

Merrill sighed and smiled a bit as she watched the courier take the last of her letters away. She was getting married and she wanted all of her friends to be there, even the friends she hadn’t spoken to in years. She wished with all her heart they would come, that he would come, she asked the Creators and even the Divine to make sure he would be there. 

The journal she clutched in her arms was warm, the leather gathering the heat from her chest. It was wrong to look through it, but something being wrong never stopped her before and so she had read it, and realized that Hawke had been through much more hardship than anyone knew. The journal also revealed that Hawke loved too often and too deeply; he had his heart broken more times than Merrill thought possible. 

Hawke had been a bit of a father figure for her when she first traveled with him to the city. He guided her around and showed her where she could purchase things she wanted. Self-defense was another thing she learned from him, and even though she was not helpless, he provided her with supplemental skills that she could use instead of magic to protect herself. That way she wouldn’t draw the attention of templars. She learned how to fly under their radar and appear as just another elf in the alienage. He made her feel welcome, something she had been missing back with the Dalish. The time she spent with Hawke in Kirkwall was some of the happiest she had ever ever experienced. She wanted Hawke to feel that happiness again, and hopefully her plan would allow him to feel that way again…


	2. Honey Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrill admits something to Isabella.

A few weeks had passed since all the invitations were sent out and the nearest of their friends were already replying. Isabela’s new crew and some of the local mages that Merrill had found friends in were among those to have replied. The wedding was a year out still, but some of them had shown up instead of replying, insisting on helping. Merrill and Isabela had been staying in some abandoned ruins near a Rivaini city, and they planned to have the wedding there too, and their newly arrived friends decided they would clean up the place, and that they would write to their contacts that knew stonemasons to see if someone could fix up the place a bit. Before they knew it Isabela and Merrill had a small army of wedding planners in their home.

“It’s so wonderful to have all these people here, Bella. I can’t wait until everyone arrives,” Merrill exclaimed. She was beaming and it melted Isabela’s heart. Privately, Isabela didn’t like all the comotion and just wanted to elope, but she didn’t want to crush her kitten’s dreams.

“Oh kitten, there can’t be too many more coming, right?” Isabela asked this question carefully, making sure not to sound unexcited. 

“There are many still on their way! I’ve invited people from Kirkwall that we knew, the Keeper and whomever would like to go with her, and some of our older friends. Those invitations will take longer to find them, as I’m not quite sure where some of them are,” Merrill hesitated, “It’s all people who I know want to be here, no matter how our last meetings went.” Her face fell, and there was hurt in her face; she recalled how the quarnari disaster had played out. How the betrayals just kept coming after that. She and Isabela had patched things up and ran away together, but she wasn’t sure how the others were faring. 

“I understand kitten, you don’t have to worry. Not even the worst of conflicts would scare our friends from this wedding. They’ll be here,” Isabela did her best to comfort Merrill. She hadn’t realized that folks from Kirkwall were invited but understood why Merrill would want them at their wedding. She did want some of the folks from there to come as well, but wouldn’t admit it out loud. She wasn’t sure if she wanted the forgiveness that they may or may not offer, or if she was even worthy of the forgiveness.

“Thank you, vhenan. I wasn’t sure if you shared my want for them to be here. I want this be a time of happiness, and I wanted to share that with our fami- friends. With our friends,” Merrill cut herself off and hoped Isabela wouldn’t notice. She’d always thought of the people she knew in Kirkwall as family, but had never discussed the fact. Isabela did notice, but choose not to say anything. Merill turned away from Isabela for a moment, then went to speak again.

“I have something that I have not shared with you, and I think it may help you know why I did want them here.” Isabela stayed quiet, Merrill did not really explain herself anymore so this was rare and she knew it was serious. “I found something of Hawke’s, during one of the times we went back to Kirkwall. A journal, a private journal, filled with things I never knew about him.” She paused for a moment, “he suffered more than I knew.” She took another pause, and she turned back to Isabela with a wide grin and playfulness in her eyes, “but he also got around, if you know what I mean.” She giggled and raised her eyebrows at Isabela to let her know she was implying something dirty.

Isabela was shocked, to say the least. She had no words for the situation, it was combined heartbreaking and hilarious. After a long moment she joined Merrill in laughing and took delight in the situation. 

“You must show the book Merrill, I want to know all the dirty details,” she dove toward Merrill and chased her when she started to run away.

Merrill sprinted back toward the top of a tower near the East side of the ruins. Her stamina was no match for Isabela’s, but Isabela let her lead the way to the journal without quite catching up to her. Soon enough they had arrived, and there was a chest that Isabela hadn’t remembered seeing before. She was about to question it when Merrill carefully propped open the lid and pulled out some musty fabric then a thick journal with a red brown leather cover and pages sticking out haphazardly. It was tied shut with a darker black piece of cord and it had stains all along the cover and back, and there was a large scratch along the front, similar to the warpaint Hawke adorned himself with. Isabela was amused at that, Hawke was the dramatic type and would definitely mark up his journal as to match himself. 

Merrill sat down and opened the journal with a flourish, skipping over the sad pages and straight to the section they were both interested in. This section had none of the stuffed in pages, but many of the bound pages were dog-eared. The pages themselves were simple, but the words on the pages, those were the exciting part. At the beginning of each was a name and a date. Some of the names were unfamiliar to the two reading the journal but others they knew very well. Merrill brushed through some of the shorter pages, dated before Hawke came to Kirkwall and slowed when she reached the first name during his time in Kirkwall. Isabela laughed a bit and was surprised. It was Meeran. She never thought he bedded his employees and didn’t think Hawke would consider the gruff old man attractive. This passage was also short; Hawke apparently thought doing this was a part of the deal but even as he learned it wasn’t, he was to far into seducing the man to stop, and the lay wasn’t terrible. It was the first time he had been touched since the Blight began.

They moved onto the next few pages, names they knew but were not close with. There were men and women, warriors, thieves, apostates, _Hawke really wasn’t picky was he? _Isabela thought. Merrill kept going until she reached two single pages that had been torn from elsewhere and placed back in with great care. On each page was one of each of their names, describing their first meeting with Hawke, and how he might be interested in them. Each pages recounts a gift and an outing and then have some blank space. The last paragraph on each same is exactly the same.__

____

____

_She has found love in another. I do not mind, I am glad my friends are happy. I hope they stay true and are kind to one another. They do make a cute couple._

____

____

Isabela could cry. She never knew Hawke had approved of their relationship, he never spoke against them, but she wasn’t even sure he knew of them. He wasn’t daft, but he was a bit dense from time to time. Their time together also ended in way that could have been better. She stopped paying attention to the journal as much as reflecting on the past. Merrill noticed, and rubbed her arm. She put away the journal even though she did not get to show Isabela the portions about their other companions. The section for Anders and Fenris were significantly longer than the rest, and the section for Varric was noticeably missing several pages. Isabela leaned into Merrill’s touch and let Merrill hold her in her arms. They stayed like this for a long while.


End file.
